monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Grave Digger
Grave Digger is a monster truck owned by Feld Motorsports. Active for more than 30 years, there are 9 competing Grave Digger vehicles competing on the Monster Jam circuit. Grave Digger is in every Monster Jam game To Maximum Destruction to Urban Assault to Battlegrounds. History In 1982, Dennis Anderson created his mud racer, Grave Digger. The name came from a smack-talking session he had with his rivals ("I'll take this old junk and dig you a grave with it."). In 1986 Dennis Anderson started racing monster trucks full time. The truck became super popular, despite lack of sponsorship that trucks like Bigfoot (Which was sponsored by Ford) had. His first major victory was in Saint Paul, Minnesota, against the Bigfoot. In 1989 he switched from a 1951 Ford Panel truck to a 1950 Chevrolet Panel truck. Two years later, he debuted Grave Digger (III), the first four-link Grave Digger. In 1998, Dennis sold team Grave Digger to PACE Motorsports (now Feld Motorsports). Dispite no longer owning the truck, he is still arguably it's most popular driver. I 2000, Dennis Anderson and Grave Digger were invited to Monster Jam World Finals 1 and won the freestyle championship there with a score of 40. in 2001 Dennis Anderson Debuts Grave Digger # 14 will looking forward to Defend the World Freestyle Championship as a buddy on pay per view broadcast at monster jam world finals II In 2002, Grave Digger celebrated its 20th Anniversary. In 2003, Dennis Anderson suffered an injury, keeping him out of World Finals 4. Grave Digger was driven by Pablo Huffaker In 2004, Grave Digger won the racing championship at Monster Jam World Finals 5, taking out Pablo Huffaker driving Blacksmith. In 2006, Dennis suffered an injury Until the World Finals and his son, Adam, would drive Grave Digger for part of the season in 2007. In 2007, Grave Digger celebrated its 25th Anniversary. In 2012, Grave Digger celebrated its 30th Anniversary. In 2015, three Grave Diggers competed in World Finals 16, with Dennis driving a black and green Grave Digger, Colton Eichelberger driving a purple Grave Digger, and Charlie Pauken driving a green Grave Digger. In 2016, a new chrome paint scheme will debut along with Dennis's son Adam driving Grave Digger for the Fox Sports 1 Championship Series while lifelong friend of the Anderson boys Morgan Kane will switch from Max D to Grave Digger and Adam's long time crew chief Cole Venard will also join the team with the two competing in the More Monster Jam series. Charlie Pauken, Pablo Huffaker, Randy Brown, Carl Van Horn & Jon Zimmer will all return. In World Finals 17 Morgan Kane in Grave Digger took home racing. Adam Anderson in Grave Digger won freestyle. Trivia Grave Digger is one of 4 trucks owned by FELD that was sold to them, rather than created by them (The other 3 being Bulldozer, Carolina Crusher, and Son-Uva Digger). Versions There have been 31 versions of Grave Digger to date. There is no Grave Digger XIII due to superstition about the number 13. The number of the truck is often displayed on the front of the hood. exempt trucks Championships *1999 Dennis Anderson (Points) *2000 Dennis Anderson (Freestyle) *2002 Dennis Anderson (Points) *2003 Gary Porter (Points) *2004 Randy Brown (Points) *2004 Dennis Anderson (Racing) *2006 Dennis Anderson (Racing) *2010 Dennis Anderson (Racing) *2016 Morgan Kane (Racing)/Adam Anderson (Freestyle) Digger's Dungeon Digger's Dungeon in North Carolina serves as the official home of Grave Digger. It houses various Feld vehicles from time to time. It features a gift shop and museum of various Grave Digger parts, trophies, and merchandise. Gallery 162.jpg|Original Grave Digger 1982-1984 58528 158485774165456 1287229 n.jpg|Grave Digger 1984-1986 59378 158485820832118 5956443 n.jpg|Grave Digger 1986-1990 Gravedigger45.jpg|Grave Digger 1991-1998 Mjwf2 gravedigger 1.jpg|Current paint scheme Grave digger photo 20th anniv.jpg|20th Anniversary Grave Digger GraveDigger 25thChrome 3.jpg|Chrome 25th Anniversary Grave Digger e-buzzgd30graphic.jpg|30th Anniversary Designs Gdphoto919.jpg|Chrome purple 30th Anniversary Grave Digger 50.jpg|Chrome green 30th Anniversary Grave Digger Grave_Digger_rim.jpg|Grave Digger loses a right-back tire, leaving only the rim. Grave_Diggers_stacked.jpg|A Grave Digger stacked onto two more Grave Diggers at the Monster Jam World Finals 14 pit party. ba1573f0-dc85-45b0-ac05-23686844fef4.jpg|Purple Grave Digger for World Finals 16 93e12d6e-8923-48df-bef5-a6bfdb368e26.jpg|Green Grave Digger for World Finals 16 598248c9-a7f6-42a9-b9d4-ab277924e5de.jpg|Grave Digger 30 MJAT cards GraveDigger(1).jpg|Team Grave Digger #MoreMonsterJam card from MonsterJam.com gd_atv.jpg|Grave Digger ATV in #MoreMonsterJam events. gd_speedster.jpg|Grave Digger speedster in #MoreMonsterJam events. IMG 2002.PNG|Grave Digger's character on Monster Wars. TF-14-Bridge-Direct-Kastors-Korner35.jpg|Cancelled Grave Digger C3 Construction Monster Jam building set toy. TF-14-Bridge-Direct-Kastors-Korner36.jpg|Cancelled Deluxe Grave Digger C3 Construction Monster Jam building set toy. MonsterJamPOD DS GraveDiggerKNEX.jpg|Silver K'nex Grave Digger that came with the DS version of Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. gravediggerrender.jpg|Grave Digger's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. 2015_164_gravedigger_blackout.jpg|2015 Grave Digger Black Out Edition grdgfunycr210z.jpg|Grave Digger funny car IMG 2189.PNG|Grave Digger in the Burger King add grave-digger-drivers-side-short-jump.jpg|Grave Digger on the Grave Digger the Legend chassis. Notice that the chassis is not green. 2003 18-Grave Digger-Green (2).jpg|Rare chrome Grave Digger released in 2003 2010 SE-MD Grave Digger (3).jpg|Anglia Panel Truck from the 2010 Hot Wheels Monster Duo 2-Pack grave digger 2016.jpg|2016 chrome Grave Digger IMG 3789.jpg 12507470_780664395410545_4576930979619495455_n.jpg 11703051_864097356972358_3197092444615298109_n.jpg 922947 929383643777062 915472190794604790 n.jpg|Grave Digger motocycle 969849_591121907595380_1351008163_n.jpg|Giant inflatable 12472552_10153927432280833_802444899454885173_n.jpg|Orange Grave Digger Cc_MAqbUEAAYUix.jpg|Purple Grave Digger 10628098_812519765558341_1906195599389659817_n.jpg 12821554_812520362224948_3011435549417260918_n.jpg 1913689_10206149809050656_2809146597580781897_n.jpg Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Grave Digger Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Fox Sports 1 Point Series Champions Category:More Monster Jam Champions